f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranged
Ranged is the combat style that allows players to shoot enemies from a distance with projectiles. Players who practice the ranged combat style are often referred to as rangers or archers. The current minimum to be ranked on the hiscores in Ranged is 41 Ranged and 42,575 experience. Range In the RuneScape combat triangle, Ranged is effective against Magic, and weak to Melee. Ranged combat allows players to shoot enemies from afar; therefore, it is recommended that players stand behind an obstacle so that they can avoid damage, though still deal damage to the opponent. Similar to the other combat clases, ranged combat has a variety of attack styles: accurate, rapid, and long-range. All the attack styles provide both ranged xp (experience points) and hitpoints xp. The amount experience gained by each style is shown in the table below. The rapid attack style will attack the opponent or target the quickest, whereas accurate and long-range attacks hit the opponent at an equal, slower rate. It is recommended that you train using the rapid attack style. This will give a high rate of experience, but will use a greater number of arrows compared to the Accurate style. Accurate mode will improve your chance of hitting. Long-range allows you to attack from a greater distance, while also offering defence xp, with reduced ranged xp. Ranged armour and weapons offer both ranged defence and attack bonuses. The ranged attack bonus determines how accurately the ranger hits. The ranged defence bonus determines how effective the armour is against ranged attack. The ranged level and arrows used by the ranger determine how high the damage can be. Max Hit (free players): Using adamant arrows with a maple shortbow, the Eagle Eye prayer activated, and level 99 Ranged, the maximum amount of damage able to be dealt is 184 in the rapid style, and 189 in the accurate style. Combined with the +5% prayer efficiency boost from the Amulet of Zealots (attained through Dungeoneering), the maximum hit is 192 in the rapid style, and 196 in the accurate style. Range bonus To the right of the inventorymenu is the equipment menu. Here, players can see their stat bonuses. These bonuses give players advantages and disadvantages in combat. Ranged Strength can be found nearing the bottom of the Equipment Stats menu. Ranged Strength determines how high you will hit, and is affected by the types of arrows you use. For example, the Ranged Strength of an adamant arrow is 31, while the Ranged Strength of a mithril arrow is 22. Ranging armour has one of the the highest defences against magic attacks, along with giving a range attack bonus and range defence bonus. The higher the magic defence bonus is, the better defence a player has against mages. Players can also use ranged prayer spells to give themselves an extra boost while ranging. Players in F2P can now use rune arrows after the evolution of combat as of 20 November 2012. Ranged weapons . Arrows Arrows are used for ammunition with bows. The better the arrow, the higher damage a player can deal. However, some arrows can only be shot by certain bows, and some bows can only shoot certain arrows. Non-members can only use bronze to adamant arrows. Crossbows Crossbows are one-handed ranged weapons (meaning the player can wield a shield with a crossbow) that are often reviewed by players as better all-round weapons for training and pking. However, the only crossbow available to free players is the bronze crossbow, which is hardly useful for dealing high amounts of damage. There are also some special types of crossbows, like the Phoenix crossbow. Bolts are the ammunition for crossbows. The only type of bolt available to free players is the bronze bolt, which is also the weakest metal bolt in the game. Best F2P armour The following armour gives the highest possible ranged attack bonus for pures. (Pures do not have defence. In other words, with a defence level of 1) This chart is no longer accurate after the evolution of combat. Popular armour Rangers have their own sets of armour made out of various materials. Ranger armour is good against magic, though weak against melee. Also, all armour designed for ranging give no strength or prayer bonuses, and most give no stab, slash, or crush attack bonuses. Leather armour Leather armour is good for beginning rangers. They are very cheap and can also be crafted. Leather armour can often be found in Al-kharid's general store, as many crafters often sell leather items there. Dragonhide armour Dragonhide armour is the most popular and the recommended armour players wear when ranging. Free players can only wear green dragonhide armour, and must complete the Dragon Slayer quest in order to wear the green d'hide body. Training Temporary boosts * Sharp Eye. Ranged Prayer - Increases ranging by 5% * Hawk Eye. Ranged Prayer - Increases ranging by 10% * Eagle Eye. Ranged Prayer - Increases ranging by 15% Arrow and bolts droppers *Al-Kharid Warriors (steel:2) *Barbarians in Barbarian Village (Bronze:15) *Catablepon (mithril:1-3) *Guards (Steel:1, members: iron bolts) *Hill Giants (iron:3 and steel:10) *Ice Giants (adamant:5) *Ice Warriors (adamant:2 and mithril:3) *Men (bronze:7) *Minotaur (bronze:9 or iron:5-12) *Moss Giants (iron:15 or steel:30) *Zombie (steel:5-9) *White Knights (mithril and adamant) *Black Knights (mithril:3) Category:Ranged Category:Combat Category:Skills